Vehicle access systems, particularly systems that partially lower and raise door windows in accordance with opening and closing the corresponding doors, promote enhanced ingress and egress for operators and passengers by separating seals formed between windows and adjacent weather strips. Actuation of conventional vehicle access systems often results in excessive wear of door seal components, such as the window and weather strip, from lowering of the windows after the door is already unlatched and partially opened. This excessive wear can lead to improper and failing seals between the interior and exterior of the vehicle at the windows and weather strips, permitting potentially damaging substances to enter the vehicle at the seals.
A need was identified for an effective remote vehicle access system capable of automatically indexing a door window downward in anticipation of opening the door by an operator such that potential wear on the window and adjacent weather strip is impeded.